The purpose of this proposal is to implement a planning process to design a successful Institutional Clinical and Translational Science Award (CTSA) Program. The University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio (UTHSCSA) and partnering organizations' vision is to create a the South Texas Clinical and Translational Science Institute (Institute) to further the discipline of clinical and translational research, with substantial community participation. To be successful, to grow and evolve in sustainable rational ways, the Institute must focus on the health care needs of the population we serve, the citizens of South Texas. In the future this academic home will generate a synergistic increase in research, education and meaningful [unreadable] improvements in patient care. This planning award will allow us to employ a facilitated strategic planning process to develop our full CTSA application, which will be submitted in 2007. In preparation for this planning application, we began a needs assessment to identify research, training and educational strengths and weaknesses at UTHSCSA and its partners. Through the planning and evaluation process we will build on our strengths and create new structures, policies and procedures for the Institute. The Institute will integrate UTHSCSA and its partners, developing an organizational plasticity that adapts to the reality of changing health needs and resources. [unreadable] [unreadable] The specific aims of this planning process are to: [unreadable] 1. Conduct a facilitated planning process to develop the key functions that will continually improve the conduct of Institute research, training, education, career development and community engagement. [unreadable] a. Develop the optimal Institute governance structure. [unreadable] b. Develop an effective Institute administrative structure to assure collaboration, equitable resource utilization and dissemination of methods and technologies. [unreadable] 2. Develop an Institute evaluation plan to include: Quality of Scientific Achievement, and Education, [unreadable] Training and Career Development Programs; Administrative Organization; Leadership Performance; [unreadable] and Community Participation. [unreadable] 3. Develop a plan to integrate the Institute with other CTSA programs. [unreadable] [unreadable] The planning process described in this application will lead to powerful and practical insights needed to [unreadable] identify and manage the organizational changes necessary to transform the discipline of clinical and [unreadable] translational research in South Texas. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]